KORD
The KORD is a Russian-made Heavy Machine Gun that was developed in 1998 to replace the NSV machine gun. While it resembles the NSV, the internal mechanism has been extensively reworked, changing from a horizontally pivoting breech block to a rotating bolt design.1 Additionally the gas system has been changed and the muzzle baffle redesigned. These changes give the weapon reduced recoil compared with the NSV, allowing greater accuracy during sustained fire. Battlefield 2 The KORD is used in the secondary gunner position of the MEC T-90 main battle tank, as well as the Vodnik, the MEC FAV, and Mi-17 in Battlefield 2. It performs nearly identically to its USMC and PLA counterparts, the M2 Browning and the Type 85 HMG. BF2KordT90.JPG|The KORD HMG on a T-90 Battlefield: Bad Company The KORD is an emplacement featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The KORD is often seen being used by Russian and MEC enemies in machine gun nests, with ballistic shields and watchtowers. Multiplayer The KORD is seen on almost every map. It can be very useful for defending positions, as it is very accurate and it has high damage. Being uniquely mounted, it is void of recoil and an ammunition count, but is limited by an overheating process and a cooldown. KORDs are found on Cav Buggies, Patrol Boats and Vodniks. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The KORD is an emplacement featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The KORD can be seen occasionally used by enemies. It is seen used with ballistic shields and on Russian Vodniks. It is also used on Cav Buggies. Multiplayer The KORD (designated Heavy MG in-game) can be seen in almost every level. It can be found stationary alone, with a ballistic shield, in windows and on Vodnik 4WDs and Cobra 4WDs as the second passenger's weapon, and occasionally on CAVs as the third passenger's weapon. It is generally issued to Russian defenders, like on Laguna Presa or Arica Harbor, but is also used by American defenders, like on Port Valdez. The XM312 is the American counterpart to the KORD; the two are only aesthetically different. The KORD is also mounted as the heavy machine gun for the gunner position in the T-90 and the BMD-3. It's power per bullet and rate of fire make it an excellent anti-infantry weapon. It can also damage light vehicles, such as LAVs, boats and helicopters, though it will do significantly less damage with a multiplier of x0.15 against these vehicles. Players also need to lead their targets. The KORD fires very powerful rounds, and hence, can easily destroy light pieces of environment, such as trees and wooden structures, though it will do relatively nothing against sturdier targets, such as the ground, sandbags and walls. Gallery BFBC2 KORD Stats.png|The KORD's in-game description. BFBC2KORD25Damage.png|Visual view about the range that the KORD does 25 damage (12m) BFBC2KORD16.7Damage.png|Visual view about the range that the KORD does 16.7 damage (64m) BFBC2KORD25AnotherView.png|The viewpoint from the gunner about the range that the KORD does 25 damage (12m) BFBC2KORD16.7AnotherView.png|The viewpoint from the gunner about the range that the KORD does 16.7 damage (64m) Battlefield Play4Free The KORD is the passenger's weapon for the T-90, Vodnik, FAV and Mi-17 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F T-90 KORD.jpg|The KORD on a T-90 in Battlefield Play4Free. Battlefield 3 The KORD is the standard Russian HMG featured in Battlefield 3 . It is the RU equivalent of the M2 Browning, and is identical in performance. Singleplayer The KORD is featured at the end of "Operation Swordbreaker" where Blackburn has to operate one mounted in a PLR technical to stave off an enemy onslaught, but is knocked unconscious after the earthquake that strikes the region. Multiplayer t is featured as the second passenger weapon mounted on Russian light transport veichles, tanks and IFVs as a remote controlled or hand-held turret. When the "Coaxial HMG" specialization is equipped on tanks, it allows T-90 drivers to use a KORD HMG as secondary weapon 800px-BF3-Kord-1.jpg|The KORD in the singleplayer level Operation Swordbreaker. Battlefield 4 Singleplayer The KORD is the Heavy Machine Gun of the Russian Ground Forces in Battlefield 4 . The weapon is first encountered in Baku, where it is mounted on the VDV Buggy's gunner position and can be used by Recker to take out the Russian troops trying to prevent his squad from reaching the exfiltration point. The weapon also appears on Russian vehicles throughout the campaign. Multiplayer The .50 Cal is a heavy machine gun emplacement that appears in Battlefield 4's multiplayer. Like the XM312 emplacements seen in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, this one includes a gun shield covering much of the operator's front. It takes the appearance of the KORD heavy machine gun. It is listed as a vehicle in-game. This means it can be locked onto with Laser Guided missiles and kills with the .50 Cal count as general vehicle-kills. The KORD also appears as an armament for Russian Vehicles. It is seen mounted on the VDV Buggy as a crewed weapon, and as part of a Remote Weapon Station on the SPM-3, BTR-90 and T-90A. It is the statistical equal to, and the Russian counterpart of, the American M2 Browning and Chinese QJZ89. Battlefield 4 KORD Screenshot 1.png|The KORD being used in first-person. Battlefield 4 KORD Screenshot 2.png|Zoomed view of the KORD. Bf4 gun shield and tripod.png|Render of the .50 Cal. Trivia Battlefield 4 *Uniquely, the .50 Cal has separate entries for kills with each on faction on Battlelog. de:KORD Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield 3 Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield 2 Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield Online Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield 4